sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Tzaka-Half Tusk
"Every life has its place in the cycle, it is my role to protect that." =Personality= ---- A gentle man at heart Tzaka truly cared for all living things and fought to make sure the balance of life and death was maintained at all costs. =History= ---- Early Life Born to Shadowprey Village the druid to be was the eldest of two children. Along side his baby sister Kija they were quite the menace to the village. At the age of ten Tzaka took the D'zana a trial of adulthood. On this journey Tza came across a feral spirit that taught him his calling and even granted him his first form as a cat. Upon returning to earn his name and place among the village the elders whom found the dirty child mistook him for a woman and named him Tzaka "Daughter of Courage" The Sunguard During the time of the Amani conflicts with the Sunguard several agents were dispatched to address concerns in an uprising in Desolace. The Sunguard as they would be known to him were a band of elves that spoke of honor and their own branch of immoratlity. After listening ton tales and their fear of the Undeath and Death Knights around their land the druid become perplexed. Not understanding the concept of Undeath Tzaka sought out to learn what they spoke of, abandoning his family and roles in Shadowprey he traveled to the state of Quel'thalas. Upon witnessing the devastation of the Scar he sought out the Sunguard to enlist and do his part in cleansing the undeath in the world. Natureward Learning from the spirits of Quel'thalas along with many along the way Tzaka adopted the spirit of the bear as his chosen form. Communing with the Wild God Ursoc he was granted a vision to not only defend against the undead, but to serve as a guardian between the Amani and the Elves. Seeking peace among the land Tzaka took his druidic magics and preached to those that would listen gathering trolls and elves together to form the Guardians of Ursoc. This newly form brand of nature wielders traveled a border between the two races and strove to keep the peace but settling disputes and enforcing order. The Winter of Woe and Aftermath When the cult of the Bleeding Eye returned Tzaka followed his calling along with the order of the Sunguard to defend the balance of life. Following his unit up to Northrend he spent a great deal of time laying in the sun while not in conflict. As the battles escalated the druid continued his role and played his part in the final conflict. Standing alongside the Sunguard as they ascended to the Necroplois Tzaka guarded the transport. Pushing back several abominations the druid was eventually overwhelmed and succumbed to the onslaught. Believed to be killed in battle the healers took his remains to Light's Hope where they did their best to revive the fallen Lightward. Fortunately or not they were successful. Upon his rebirth Tzaka found himself in a world of isolation, being ripped from the dream and Ursoc's side removed any of this connection to nature and the dream. The troll became a broken man and considering his inability to take up arms without his druidic power asked the newly named Archon Telchis Truefeather to relieve him of duty. For service rendered for Quel'thalas Tzaka was discharged from the Sunguard with honors and promotion to Duskward. Relationships Tzaka has vanished into the aether. ---- =Photos= ---- Category:Characters Category:Sunspears